


all's well that ends well (to end up with you)

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: Spring is the start of new beginnings, with its pleasant weather and the new school year rolling around the corner. Spring is associated with pleasant, happy feelings.Unfortunately, for Tsukishima Kei, he’s grown to hate the springtime.(Tsukishima reunites with Kageyama)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	all's well that ends well (to end up with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggieyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/gifts).



> a christmas gift for the lovely [ollie](https://twitter.com/froggieyama)!!! i hope you enjoy it, this was my first time writing for them <3 i love you, happy holidays!!
> 
> special thanks to [tara](https://twitter.com/itsmyusualweeb) for the beta read and to [addy](https://twitter.com/addisonnnnx) for listening to me scream about this fic

Spring is the start of new beginnings, with its pleasant weather and the new school year rolling around the corner. Spring is associated with pleasant, happy feelings.

Unfortunately, for Tsukishima Kei, he’s grown to hate the springtime.

In the spring of his second year of high school, after dating for nine, almost ten, months, Tobio breaks up with him when he least expects it. He tells him that their relationship just isn’t working out and that it would be better in the long run if they broke up now before things got difficult.

Kei wants to fight for Tobio, tell him that they can make it work even with the long-distance, but he knows that won’t make either of them happy in the end. 

So he doesn’t say anything about it, keeping his feelings hidden away. His friends are aware of the breakup, of course, but Kei doesn’t say much else about it other than, “I’m fine,” or “High school relationships don’t matter in the long run anyway.”

They stop hanging out with each other every day after school, which throws Kei in for a loop since his daily routine gets shaken up dramatically. 

He spends most of that spring avoiding Tobio -  _ Kageyama  _ \- and focusing instead on his studies or hanging out with Yamaguchi and Yachi. Nationals come and go, with Karasuno losing for the second time, although it’s a feat in itself that they get to go in the first place. Kei cleans out his room and stores all of his keepsakes with Kageyama in a box to be hidden on the top shelf of his closet until he forgets about it.

(Although, it’s not like they can avoid each other completely considering that they’re on the same volleyball team together.)

The next spring is spent trying to figure out what he wants to do for his future along with endless exams. There are a lot of sleepless nights trying to figure out whether he should go pro or if he should go to university. There’s also the problem of trying to figure out  _ which  _ university he should go to, whether he wants to stay in Miyagi or if he wants to broaden his horizons.

In the end, he chooses to stay in Miyagi for university and study geology, where he finds that college is an entirely different field than high school. He coursed through high school easily in the college-preparatory classes, he hadn’t expected college to be much more difficult. And since all of his high school friends are moving on and finding bigger and better things for them to pursue, Kei finds himself truly alone for the first time in his life.

He toughs it out though, like he always does. He forces himself to start making friends with his classmates and makes sure to keep in touch with his high school friends. Kei brings himself to leave his dorm room more than once a millennium and start going to the gym. His mother suggests for him to see a therapist or a counselor, and reluctantly, he does. By the end of that spring, he’s proud of himself for making it through.

Kei holds his head high through the rest of the year, but as spring rolls around, he starts dreading it once again. He doesn’t want a repeat of what happened last year and there’s no telling on what could happen next.

He heads into spring with low expectations for himself, thinking that maybe things would turn out better if he doesn’t have high hopes for what’s next.

The universe still manages to surprise him though, because his mother ends up in the hospital after a car accident.

It happens in the middle of one of his lectures. Kei checks his phone for a split second only to find several missed calls from Sawamura. He figures it must’ve been important, so he grabs his things and excuses himself to head out to call him back, thinking that he can read the PowerPoint later.

The phone clicks and Kei can hear Sawamura sigh in relief on the other end.

“Thank goodness you called back,” Sawamura says.

Kei could feel his heart racing faster as he grows increasingly worried. “Daichi-san, what’s wrong?”

“It’s your mother. She’s in the hospital, car accident.”

There’s a ringing in his ears that drowns out whatever Sawamura is telling him. Kei wastes no time in running to the train station to head to the hospital. He rattles off his personal information to the lady at reception, stumbling over his words in the midst of his panic. Sawamura and Akiteru are already sitting at her bedside, but they stand up as soon as Kei rushes in.

“Tsukishima,” Sawamura says, clearing his throat. “It’s nice to see you again, although I wish it could’ve been under pleasant circumstances. But now that you’re here, I need to get going.”

Kei nods, still shocked at the news. Sawamura leaves the room and Akiteru leans in for a hug.

When they let go of each other, Kei stares at his mother’s sleeping frame. She looks… different, frail. There’s a bandage wrapped around her head and he can see a few cuts and bruises littering her face.

“She’ll be okay, right?” Kei asks, turning to face Akiteru.

He nods, rubbing Kei’s back. “Of course she will. She’s our mother, y’know? Strong and resilient. The doctor said there’s a chance of full recovery.”

“Ah, okay. Thanks.”

They stay like that for a while, silent save for the sounds of the ticking clock and the beep of their mother’s monitor.

Akiteru speaks up. “I’m going to head down to the cafeteria for food. Do you want anything?”

“I’m fine.”

Akiteru frowns. “You should get something to eat.”

Kei shakes his head, he doesn’t want to eat even though he hadn’t eaten since before he left for class. He doesn’t want to leave his mother’s side.

“Come on,” Akiteru chides gently. “You’ll feel better if you do.”

Kei stands up and wordlessly follows Akiteru out to the cafeteria, knowing it would be easier if he didn’t argue.

As he steps into the cafeteria, he finds a familiar face sitting on the other side of the room in one of the corners.

_ Kageyama.  _

Kei finds himself asking why the hell is Kageyama, of all people, here in the hospital? Or, here in Miyagi, of all places, this time of the year considering that this is the height of the volleyball season.

He’s seen a few of Kageyama’s matches on TV every now and then. He hadn’t sought out to find them, he just happened to stumble across one while he was surfing through the channels one night and watched one out of curiosity.

But as he squints his eyes and looks closer, he notices the crutches next to Kageyama’s seat and the large cast on his left leg.

_ Of course, _ Kei thinks.  _ The idiot king got hurt. _ He wonders what the hell happened. It’s unlikely that Kageyama wouldn’t be so reckless as to get himself injured, not after what happened with Hinata during their first Nationals.

(It’s not his place to ask though, so he doesn’t bother thinking about it anymore.)

So what if Kageyama’s here in Miyagi? It’s not as if they have to interact with each other anyway, Miyagi isn’t that small of a town. They could go the rest of their lives without talking to each other for all he cares.

Kei reminds himself that Kageyama doesn’t mean anything to him,  _ shouldn’t  _ mean anything to him. They’re strangers to each other now. There’s no doubt that Kei’s changed in the three years since they’ve broken up, and surely Kageyama has changed too.

He laughs drily. Why should he be hung up over someone that he hasn’t properly talked to in years? It’s pathetic, he’d thought he’d already moved on by now.

Akiteru taps on his shoulder. “What are you staring at?”

“Nothing,” Kei says. He takes one last look at Kageyama before following Akiteru to grab their food.

By the time they exit the cafeteria, Kei notices that Kageyama has already left the cafeteria.

Following that day in the hospital, it seems as if Kageyama is everywhere. Kei sees his face all over the news. Young volleyball player with an ankle fracture taken off of the starting lineup of the Schweiden Adlers and unable to play for the rest of the season. The media either plays it off as some sort of tragedy or blames Kageyama for breaking his ankle.

It’s been three weeks since he first saw Kageyama again. Hinata hasn’t stopped texting him to see if he’s heard from Kageyama. Kei says no, and technically he isn’t lying - Hinata hadn’t asked if he’s seen Kageyama.

He exits the Twitter app and shuts his phone off. Just then, his mother tells him to do her a favor and walk to the local grocery store, handing him a list of things to buy.

Now that she’s out of the hospital, she’s back to her lively, boisterous self. Sometimes it’s a struggle to get her to take things easy. He’s thankful for her recovery though, and it feels as if the dark cloud hanging over his head is slowly leaving.

As he steps inside the store, he unfolds the slip of paper with specific instructions for what to get before grabbing a cart and roaming around the store.

“Tomatoes, Rice vinegar, Soybean, Panko,” Kei repeats to himself. It’s a habit he’s picked up from his mother after years of grocery shopping together.

He heads to the fruits and vegetables section first, picking out the fresher tomatoes. As Kei reaches for one of the tomatoes, he feels his hand brush against someone else’s.

“Oh, sorry,” Kei says, but he’s startled when he looks up to see who it is. He takes a step back. “Kageyama.”

Kageyama grumbles under his breath. His eyes narrow as he stares Kei down. “Tsukishima.”

A few moments pass by. Neither of their gazes tear apart.

Kei opts to break the silence. “What are you doing here?” he asks.

He doesn’t mean for it to slip out. After all, there’s no point in trying to revive a broken friendship. But deep down, he cares. Kei cares so much about the stubborn prick that was his first love but more importantly, his rock.

“Getting food,” Kageyama says sternly. “Now, move.”

“No, asshole,” Kei says, slapping Kageyama’s hand away from the tomatoes. “What are you doing here in Miyagi?”

“I’m sure you’ve seen the news,” Kageyama says, pointing to his foot. “I didn’t want to stay in Tokyo anymore.”

“Oh.”

Kageyama laughs, humorless. “Yeah. I’ll heal in time for the next season though.”

“That’s…” Kei pauses, taking a deep breath. “That’s good, right?”

Kageyama nods. “It is.”

Kei expects the conversation to end there, but as he turns away, Kageyama calls out to him.

“Tsukishima.”

Kei turns around, raising an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“It’s been a while… Do you want to catch up sometime?”

He nods, feeling relieved, happy that Kageyama  _ wants  _ to catch up. “I’d like that.”

A smile creeps up on Kageyama’s face. “I still have your phone number, unless you’ve changed it since high school?”

Kei shakes his head. “No. I haven’t. I still have yours too.” He’d thought about deleting it once they graduated. He never got around to it.

“I’ll text you then,” Kageyama says.

Kei smiles slightly before waving goodbye and turning around to finish buying the rest of his groceries. “I’ll be waiting.”

(As promised, when Kei gets home, he finds a text from Kageyama. It’s a simple hello, but a text nonetheless. He’s content.)

A few days after they start texting each other again, Kageyama asks where they could meet up. The first place that comes to mind is a small coffee shop he goes to every now and then. A familiar coffee shop, one that he and Kageyama would visit from way back when.

_ We could go back to the old coffee shop,  _ Kei texts back.  _ What time do you want to meet up?  _ He watches the three bubbles at the bottom of his screen move up and down before Kageyama finally sends something back.

_ Seven is fine. If you’re not too busy then. _

_ I can do seven.  _ Kei quickly pulls up the address on google before sending it off to Kageyama as well. That’s the last text he sends before he finishes his studies for the day.

He finds himself feeling a little bit lighter as he’s heading home that afternoon and getting ready to see Kageyama again. He hasn’t felt this way in quite a bit.

Akiteru finds him in the bathroom fixing his hair and the tie around his neck.

“You look nice,” Akiteru says, startling Kei as he stands closer. “Where are you going?”

“Meeting an old friend,” Kei answers.

“Oh, nice. Have fun. A close friend?”

Kei nods. “Yeah, why do you ask?”

Akiteru shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you this… happy, I guess. I just wanna know more about  _ who  _ is making my little brother happy.”

Kei grimaces at the term. It doesn’t feel like he’s Akiteru’s little brother anymore, considering that he’s nearly half a foot taller than him. “I’m not little anymore.”

Akiteru ruffles Kei’s hair, which only makes him miffed that he has to fix it once again. “If you say so.”

When Kei arrives at the coffee shop, he finds that Kageyama is already sitting down in one of the booths in the corner. Kageyama looks up and waves Kei over.

“Hi,” Kageyama greets.

Kei smiles warmly. “Hi. How was your day?”

Kageyama shrugs. “It was alright. Helped Miwa out with the housework. I went to the library to read something.”

“You? Reading?” Kei asks, laughing slightly. 

“Hey! I read… sometimes…” Kageyama says with a huff. “I don’t have a lot to do at home.”

It feels natural to fall back into their old banter, reminding Kei of their early relationship. They end up talking for hours, even though it feels like time has barely passed at all. The sun has gone down and the warm white lights on the ceiling have illuminated the coffee shop.

“How’s your ankle?” Kei asks, setting his mug down on the table. He can’t remember if he’s on his fourth or fifth cup, but that doesn’t matter right now.

“It’s getting better,” Kageyama says as he sips on his tea. “Physical therapy has been helping. Sometimes it acts up, but it’s fine though. I think I’ll be able to catch up to the rest of the team once I get better.”

Kei hums in agreement. He’s never once doubted Kageyama’s resilience and strive to better himself, whether it comes to volleyball or anything else. “I know you can,  _ King.” _

“Thanks,” Kageyama says as a blush creeps up on his cheeks. “It means a lot coming from you.”

They continue talking and enjoying each other’s company, up until the baristas start giving them dirty looks before their closing time, so they rush out of the coffee shop and walk to Kageyama’s house together.

Kei stops in front of the front door while Kageyama fishes his keys out of his pocket. “I had fun today,'' he says.

Kageyama grins. “I’m glad. I had fun with you too.”

Kei doesn’t answer him. Instead, he leans in to kiss Kageyama, his hands pressed to his cheeks. After all, actions speak louder than words. Kageyama drops his keys as he kisses back, tugging on Kei’s shirt.

“I never should have broken up with you,” Kageyama says when they let go of each other. 

“It’s too late for that now,” Kei mumbles. Kageyama frowns, but before he can say anything, Kei holds up a finger and continues speaking. “But I’d be fine with starting over, so long as you don’t run away from me again.”

Kageyama nods. “I… of course. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kei kisses him again. He’s missed the feeling of Kageyama’s lips against his.

(Kei doesn’t hate the springtime anymore.)


End file.
